Mayor Zoe
by Cecilia Morus
Summary: Zoe finally moved to a new town, but who decided she would be the mayor? Why does she love all these animals so much? What will happen next? Mayor Zoe is just a little collection of journal entries from my Animal Crossing: New Leaf character.
1. Prologue: Moving to a New Town

_June 6, 2013_

I've finally decided to move to a different town today. I'm quite nervous actually. It's my first time away from mom and dad. I'll be heading to a town named Zoland up north, it's small, but that's what I love about it! I'm packing my bags at the moment, and I'll be heading there by train on the ninth.

Wish me luck!

_VERY nervous, Zoe_


	2. Chapter 1: I'm not a mayor!

_June 9, 2013_

It's been a very long day. This morning was the morning of my leave from my hometown to Zoland! A few things happened while on the train there. I was relaxing on the train, a bit less nervous as I had a few bells on me. A very friendly cat named Rover came over to me and asked my name and where I was going and such. I was glad to have met such a kind person already. The speaker finally announced our arrival to Zoland, and I was off!

When I got off the train was when the overwhelming things started happening. I was greeted with a loud, **"WELCOME MAYOR!" **from a yellow dog, a duck, a frog, and a monkey at the train station. This confused me greatly. I wasn't a mayor! I was a new resident, and far to young to be a mayor of even a tiny town! I tried to explain that this was some kind of mistake, but the dog insisted their new mayor was coming off of this train at this time. I knew it had to have been a mistake...

The dog finally introduced herself as Isabelle and said that she was my secretary, although I dont have any knowledge on becoming a mayor. She led me to the town hall and explained things about the town and what I could do here as the mayor. I decided to go along with it, they seem to like me, and they'll figure out I'm not fit to be a mayor soon enough.

One of my first duties as mayor was to introduce myself to the villagers that lived in my town. The very first person I met was the duck by the train station named Pompom. She was very cute, and had a fun, peppy attitude! That second person I met, again another person waiting for me at the train station, was a frog named Croque. He seemed to have a grumpy personality about him, but that's what I liked the most! The last person waiting at the train station was a monkey named Flip. He seemed very athletic, you could tell he loved fitness just by the way he introduced himself. The last villagers weren't by the train station, so it gave me a chance to explore around Zoland. There was an adorable dog named Bones, he's lazy, just like me. Lastly, another duck lived here. Her name is Maelle. She was a bit snooty at first, but I talked to her lots today! I really like my neighbors, and I'm hoping they like me back, as their (maybe?) new mayor.

I returned back to town hall, and and I hadn't even realized I couldn't be mayor if I didn't have a house until Isabelle mentioned it! She sent me over to Main Street, where all of the shops are located. I was supposed to go and talk with Tom Nook, the real estate agent, at his shop. When he got there, I told him right away that I was the mayor and that I didn't have a house. Surprisingly, he said I could place my home wherever I wanted. And I chose the perfect spot. Its right on the cliff hanging over the ocean, and it has a wonderful view! However, there is just a little catch...

**IT'S A TENT!**

I can't have a real house until I pay off a loan of 10,000 bells... Which I will hopefully be able to pay off tomorrow, so I can do some stuff around town, like visit the shops. as I went into my tent, Isabelle payed a visit and gave me a lamp for my tent. I placed it ten my tent, and that is where I am now.

Im so excited for tomorrow!

Finally in Zoland, Zoe


	3. Chapter 2: WHY CAN'T I BE PRODUCTIVE?

_June 10, 2013_

Today was pretty eventful, just like yesterday! I woke up, and I right away discovered somebody new was moving right around my house. Her name is Midge. I wonder what she'll be like...

I also got an interesting letter in my mailbox.

_Dear Zoe,_

_ You're looking up to be a great mayor! I'm very excited for this town, and you see, it was I who was supposed to be on that train and become mayor!_

_ Next time, _

_Anonymous._

I knew it was a mistake! Oh well, they had faith in me, so I felt a little better. I also got a letter from my mom. It was a care package, there was a bed, dresser, and some clothes! It made me feel so happy! I placed them in my house, and decided to visit Isabelle.

I walked into town hall. Isabelle was quite excited to see me! She asked me if I needed help with anything in town, and I did. What was I supposed to do next? She gave me a few tasks. It was like a tutorial, as if I were in a video game. Weird.

My first task was to get her a seashell from the beach. I hadn't been down there yesterday, and it was beautiful! Zoland has so much variety in its landscapes, yet not many people live here. I chose the prettiest ones I could find, and gave them all to Isabelle, and she loved them! Her being happy made me happy.

The second thing Isabelle asked me to do was learn how to catch bugs! She gave me a free net to keep, which was very exciting! I knew they sold them in my old town, and they cost 500 bells each. I found lots of them! Butterflies, mostly. There were a few bugs on the ground, too. I came back to Isabelle, and she had yet another request for me!

She genourously gave me a huge basket of apples to plant! That's when I learned cherries were my town fruit. I was so excited, because they're my favorite! I planted them right away. I like apples, too.

I traveled all the way back to town hall after I did that, and it was already nighttime! I went inside, and she said she didn't have any more tasks, but she had a gift for me. It was a watering can! I'm a bit of a green thumb, so I probably got more excited then I should have. I told her thank you at least 20 times!

Like I said before, it had turned to night after I was all done. Which means the shops are closed.

And I have to sleep in a tent again...

I will for sure get that payed off and go shopping tomorrow!

_Determined, Zoe_


End file.
